


First Steps

by RowenKuro



Series: Steps [1]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenKuro/pseuds/RowenKuro
Summary: Scorpius/Sikozu - Takes place during Episode [4 x 14] Twice shy. Sikozu was attacked by the Wolaxian Arachnid and here are the thoughts behind it.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first ever fanfiction! I am so very proud. Please review and comment. I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> This is a Scorpius/Sikozu fanfic. Takes place during Twice Shy - Episode [4 x 14]
> 
> The sequel is up! The Next Step
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape, the franchise, the wonderful characters and etc..

Waking up with the memory of the Wolaxian Arachnid attacking her was not…in any way….pleasant. Being a bioloid, her short-term memory system had most likely shut down with the loss of her arm and leg as the pain of tearing nerves flashed in her mind.

An odd bitter smell was tickling her senses; she could hear an old feminine voice calling out her name.

Sikozu awoke and continued to scream in terror

"NO…Noo..!"

"Hold her still!" Noranti ordered Scorpius who was helplessly sitting nearby.

Seeing the familiar leather-clad man hovering over her calmed her slightly. And she could only feel relief and the tinge of wavering fear. His warm/cold body comforted her as she still felt the agonizing pain from the attack.

She shouted "I was…I-I was attacked, I was attacked". Gasping and wheezing slightly.

Scorpius looked like he was barely holding himself together even though he was holding Sikozu down.

"We know. D'Argo commed. It was a Wolaxian Arachnid. Lie still. You're safe now" Noranti said quickly.

"My arm and my leg…" Sikozu struggled to say.

"Focus your mind on healing yourself. Your limbs may still be saved."

Scorpius could barely think as he felt the rage pour through him. A primal instinct was roaring at him to kill the Arachnid as he tries to hold Sizoku down. He began to tremor a little.

"The arachnid seeks to harvest neural energy. Why did it attack you? Are you immune to its touch?"

Right then, fear comes rushing back through Sikozu. Her secret. The resistance. They must not know what I am. She tried to answer quickly without looking to suspicious and looking utterly confused.

"Yes…yes, I must be immune,"

He can't take it any longer. 'Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill!' was all that was running through his mind now. He could barely hold back. Saliva began to gather around his mouth as he fights his very nature. The pain.

Growling slightly, and eyes bulging, he began to convulse and twitch.

Eyes wide, Sikozu asked innocently, "Scorpius?"

"Yes, he's infected but not harvested," Noranti informed Sikozu.

"She's doing well, Scorpius. You may leave her now," She exclaimed loudly.

Noranti pushed Scorpius off Sikozu as he continues to struggle with himself. Scorpius began to crawl away, fearing he would hurt them.

"The Scarren in him is growing stronger…over-coming his Sebacean personality,"

Sikozu stared at Scorpius fearing for him with a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

Noranti quickly grabbed for the white powder in her pouch.

"I must stop him. Keep him from harming us,"

"NO! He will not harm us. I know him," Sikozu cried out skeptically.

'Scorpius, even in his Scarren form would not harm me. I am an ally, most likely his only friend aboard this ship, just as he is my only true companion now,' Sikozu thought furiously.

Scorpius continued to growl menacingly as his Scarren personality began to take over. Even in this personality, Scorpius doubts the Scarren would deliberately hurt the little Kalish girl. She…was different. Very much so like him when he was younger but a lot more innocent. He could relate well to those who are similar to him…just like John Crichton. If only John would just give him a chance.

"You know only his Sebacean side," Noranti said quietly.

'If only you knew Noranti. The lengths we would go through for each other now. I spent many cycles under the rule of the Scarrens and I have studied their behavior. Scorpius is different. He has his moments. How could I live without just a little aggression. His ferocity and his passion is a drive for success,"

Grunting loudly, Scorpius yells "Kill it now!"

"First, we must find the orbs," Noranti bravely shouted, while creeping cautiously towards him.

Growling, he roared once more "KILL IT NOW!"

"Forgive me, Scorpius," and Noranti blew the white substance at him.

Slightly startled and inhaling sharply, Scorpius stopped and his anger was shifted towards Noranti. Noranti's eyes widened in surprise. That much powder could take down a full-grown Scarren. A low growl and he gave a hard hit. With a loud thud, Noranti fell. Scorpius was losing all reason and was became dizzy. Body numbing.

'A paralytic?' Sikozu thought as she watches how he struggled to move.

In horror, she shouted, "No!" as he fell hard onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Eyes wide in surprise.

Sikozu could only watch helplessly.

'Invalid, I refuse to be an invalid', she thought angrily.

She crawled over to where he was lying face-down and pushed him over.

"Scorpius…Scorpius!" She tried to wake him unsuccessfully.

"Noranti! What did you do to him?" Sikozu demanded loudly.

Noranti blinked blearily on the floor, "Huh?"

"What-did-you-do-to-him?" Sikozu worded one by one all the while glaring at her.

"I-I just stopped him from hurting us both. He will awake within the arn, do not worry, he will be fine."

Sikozu sighed in relief as she leaned on Scorpius' chest, her forehead touching the cool leather. Paralyzed and restricted, Scorpius is only very slightly aware of what was happening around him but the internal fight within him had dampened. At least now, he could have at least some conscious thought.

'Sikozu…'

'I doubt he would even be aware right now, his Scarren genes must have been strong in him to be able to resist, he seems to be alright barring obvious,'

Comforted by the knowledge that he would be fine, Sikozu moved up and placed a small, lingering kiss over his cheek. "You will be f-fine, Scorpius. Sleep. I will k-keep watch over you"

She addressed Noranti, "Help me position him over there, I-I think…I have to lie down,"

Noranti shoved a mouthful of chewed up looking herbs at Sikozu with the order to swallow. It was moving suspiciously and seems to be glaring at her. Sikozu grimaced, held her breath and swallowed.

Gagging and coughing wildly, she almost spat the bitter thing out but forced herself to swallow.

"What was that?!" she yelled.

Noranti sported a large bruise over her face but seems to be quite unaffected by it, dragged Scorpius over to a safe corner.

"Just something to help speed up the healing process, be still."

Sikozu, breathing heavily still gagging slightly from the bitter aftertaste, lay back down.

"Hopefully, Scorpius would see reason and would not hurt you at this distance. Be still and stay hidden from him should he wake. I have to help the others," Noranti spoke hurriedly, while quietly placing a jar next to Scorpius' still form.

In a flash, Noranti sprinted from the room after making sure everything was safe.

Distantly, Sikozu could scarcely remember a deep primal growl declaring "I will kill your attacker. I promise". She closed her eyes as she was still a little stunned but now she can at least place a face to the voice.

Scorpius.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

Always the savior.

Sikozu gave a quiet laugh.

'Oh, the irony of it all,' she thought quietly to herself.

For a good half an arn, Sikozu rested on the floor in the middle of the windy chamber close to Scorpius as the pain began to numb away with the odd herbs Noranti forced down her throat as the Moyans helplessly try to figure out a way to find the orbs. Breathing heavily as she felt the nerves in her arm and leg reattach slowly and painfully. The cool floor was a relief to the stinging pain.

At least the old woman has the sense to run off to do…something. Sikozu cannot help but feel grateful for Noranti's assistance. Without her, she fears losing both her arm and leg.

Her thoughts drifted to the unconscious figure nearby. He was…a curiosity to her. Like a puzzle to be solved and one of the reasons to why she was being alienated among her crewmates. 'Such a misunderstanding and a real pity, I would have happily helped them however I could if they did not simply judge me based on my intellect' she thought bitterly. Turning her head and looking over at Scorpius again, she quietly sighed. 'Scorpius… you saved my life. They blame me for your presence but I don't blame you for how they treat me. This would be a whole lot easier if you would only wake up'

Suddenly, a hastened voice came crackling through the comms, startling her, "Sikozu, are you there?"

Sikozu let out a breath and responded "Yesss, Noranti. What is it you need?"

Her head was still spinning slightly and struggled to sit up.

"We need you to wake Scorpius. He's the only one who can help us now,"

"Are you not the one who put him out in the first place?" Sikozu said incredulously.

"Yes, that's a different thing. Now please hurry up and wake him. We cannot spare another microt,"

Sikozu contemplated for a momen, "That powder you used… What do I do to wake him?"

A sudden pause and Noranti replied hastily, "Oh! Oh yes. Feed Scorpius the mixture I left behind. Just a little would do. It should be right next to him. Hurry hurry!"

Sikozu tried to get her bearings, all the while gasping and holding onto her injured arm. Looking over at him, she spotted the jar filled with an odd orange mixture.

Taking a deep breath, she dragged herself to where Scorpius lay, knocked out. She had been observing him silently from her spot, hoping he would gain consciousness but to no avail. At least now, she won't be alone.

Leaning over his unconscious form, she gazed at him and Sikozu could not help but think 'He looks…so relaxed…vulnerable…' Her eyes trailed across his leather-covered face, coolant suit aiding him. She pondered fleetingly at his Scarren lineage – reptile – not unlike her own. Most likely a distant relative to her own species. Sikozu mused quietly as she trailed her finger across his jawline.

"Sikozu, is Scorpius awake yet?" the comms suddenly sounded, startling Sikozu into a sense of urgency.

"N-No, not yet. Give me a few more microts," she stuttered.

Still a little dazed by Noranti's herbs, she dipped a finger into the jar, the smell of citrus wafting from it and held her finger up to Scorpius' lips.

Feeling weaker, Sikozu whispered to Scorpius in pain, "H-Here...swallow this" as she tries to administer the antidote by prying his mouth.

Scorpius reacted on instinct. Sikozu's breath shuddered a little at the contact, her finger still in his mouth. She felt him suck her finger slightly and became still. She trailed her finger over his darkened lips.

'So moist…so very warm,' she mused.

"Wake up…Scorpius. We need you,"

He suddenly gave a low grunt, his eyes wide open, which startled Sikozu, letting out a small gasp. Sensing something nearby and perceiving it as a threat. He growled, he swiftly grabbed Sikozu's throat, stared her down and snarled.

"Sc-Scorpius," Sikozu gasped as he grips her neck harder "You don't want… to hurt me, Scorpius"

Surprisingly, he was listening to her. He was still in there with her.

"I'm…ally" she wheezed.

In less than a microt, Scorpius' Sebacean side was overcoming his Dominant Scarran personality. His grip relaxed in recognition.

"Si-ko-zu…?" He stopped and stared blankly ahead. And his voice lost the primal growl.

"Yes…S-scorpius", Sikozu almost begged in hurt.

He moved to sit upright and released her neck, instead, placing a warm, gloved had onto her cheek.

Sikozu took in a deep breath and was yearning for air, panting.

She whimpered at the contact and was feeling very much relieved that he recognized her. He was breathing heavily and quickly, Scarren genes almost overwhelming him completely.

"Arachnid… kill it"

Giving a slight smile, while still grimacing, she answered "Yes, Scorpius. It's time to kill it."

Sikozu struggled to stand up on her injured leg with her arm flailing uselessly. She put her arm around Scorpius to regain some semblance of balance.

Before she could even think, Scorpius swept her into his arms. She gave a loud yelp in surprise and pain as he held her body close to his.

Scorpius can't keep a thought in his head as he slowly devolve into his primal state. HIS WOMAN – Revenge. Kill Kill…

His heart was speeding up and his senses are on overdrive. He can feel every nerve begging to claw at the Arachnid for hurting her.

He gazed into her eyes and could only say, "Help," softly.

Sikozu stared at him with mixed feelings at best, anticipation, admiration, a little fear but still mostly stunned. She couldn't even begin to process what was happening. Her resolve is wavering and she could feel a strange and unfamiliar flutter down in her gut.

She placed her other arm around him as he slowly and carefully carried her away. Hugging him, she could hear every breath he took and she was taking in his scent, his musk and feeling his every move.

Sikozu though stunned, gave a small smile and tried to secretly kiss his leather-clad neck softly though Scorpius is aware of every move she makes. His eyes were glinting at the touch. She leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes.

Time to save the Moyans.


End file.
